Flight 66: Edited
by DailySurvivor
Summary: Sam's flight has crashed on unknown Island and there are few survivors left! To her luck she is stuck with the jerk she just met DANNY! Man she can't stand that pretty boy whom he believes he is capable of getting any girl he wants. What about the goth girl? Will she have to team up with Danny in order to survive or die on her own? R&R (Edited story)


Chapter 1: New Beginnings

They say everything happens for a reason, but I don't quite understand why something like this can happen to someone like me. Punish me God with anything else, but even this is a bigger punishment then what I can handle. Just Imagine, waking up in the middle of nowhere inside of the ruins of Flight 66, and being surrounded with dead bodies…

The stench from all the corpse made me feel very nauseous that it made my head hurt, or probably that was the blood that was still dripping out of my head. I looked at my dainty fingers that were smothered in the red liquid and tracked the rest of my aching forehead that was covered in dried blood. It chipped off as I moved my brows from the extensive sharp pain that made my vision blur. Heck _everything _hurt! I began to observe my appearance, I looked at my arms and legs which were covered with nasty scratches; they stung like if they were burning with flames of the plane, but lucky there was no sign of any degree of burning on my skin, just bleeding. My body felt weak and heavy but little was I aware that there was a dead body that laid on top of my legs, my heart dropped and shrieked with fear of the dead, even though Grandma Manson would tell me to be more afraid of the ones that are living then the ones whom are dead.

As quick as my injured body could move, I slid my legs out underneath a bloody corpse and accidentally flipping it over until I was face to face with it; I could identified the gender of a woman have to say about the age of 30 or so. Her bloodshot blue eyes were still opened practically looking into my violet ones, and you could still see the fright in her face. I began to wonder what were her last thoughts were before dying in the plan crash tragedy and what types of life events she come across to. I wonder what her family would go through now that she was gone, or if they knew she was gone. I wonder how many people lives would be impacted with her death; if she left any children behind and how would they would take the news that they no longer have a mother. I knew how it was like to grow up with only one parent, but even so, I would never desire anyone to have that experience, less likely a plane crash.

I never in my life have I been so close to a dead body or bodies all at once. Not even if it was someone who was near and dear to me. I remember when I sat at the second bench at Grandpa Manson's funeral, every one of our family member walked up to the open casket to say their last goodbyes except for me. I never got enough courage to walk up to him, and I still regret it till this day. But still, the contact with a dead body made my skin crawl.

The dead 30 old women's skin was icy cold, and her body so stiff leaning against the side of my leg. I trembled with fear, I thought that maybe the women's body might relive with some angry zombish spirit and will want to eat my brains out. I heard a loud buzzing among her corpse, the insects were attracted to her deadly scent. I felt my stomach turn from disgust. I could taste my own puke and the stomach acids burned my dry throat. I was close to gagging all over myself; to prevent it from happening I covered my mouth and nose. I crawled my body away from the corpse avoiding to touch the others that surrounded me. I needed to get away from here! My head and stomach was about to erupt!

Finding a seat, I pulled myself up slowly off my knees. I couldn't stand up right because my legs felt so weak and shook exaggerated like gelatin. I felt my weight pulling towards the ground; my nails dug on to the seat trying to get a better grip, I grabbed on with all my might to the seat trying to pull myself up. It was hopeless, I ended up falling on my knees and hugged the seat. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I cried, I cried from the pain, I cried from my weakness, I cried from that broken heart that led me into this disaster, but I mostly cried for my mother because maybe it was the last time I would see her. I tried to revision her as I whimpered like that small child I am to her, her smooth brushed up face when she applied her makeup so nice, and it was simple yet elegant. Hair styled nice, tall, and bigger than her ego, I began to reply the last moments I had with her before I left Amity Park and got on this stupid plane, I reminisce back to them.

If I could go back and change my past somehow, I would have chosen never to come. I would have listened to my mother's instincts when I stepped out of that door.

"Pamela I just…I-I need to get away for quite some time..." I said packing my things into a large black and purple suit case. I made sure I wasn't missing anything. Tooth brush _check_! Tooth paste _check_! Sun lotion... _I need that_! Quick on my feet I speeded to my personal bathroom, going under the sink cabin and reached for the lotion. My skin is very sensitive to the sun, I tend to get as red as a lobster. Pamela (my mother) stood there, arms crossed, her eyes moved along with my every move up and down my room. She patted her right foot to its even own rhythm waiting for me to stand still so she could have that one on one communication she has been dying to have with me.

"Sammykins, I don't think this is a good idea...I mean you don't have to run away from-" she said before I cut her off.

"I'm not running away mom!" My voiced rose from its normal tone, I tried avoiding eye contact with her and ruffed through my cabin. I may have sounded too harsh but raising my voice but I tried fixing it before I got that, _don't talk to your mother that way young lady_ speech. "I'm just getting away for a while..."My tone lowered this time.

"Call it as you want but nothing takes my mind away from thinking you should stay." I heard her voice crack as she ended her sentence. I sighed deeply, this hurt me as much as _her_, but I couldn't stay. Staying would be much harder the leaving. Pamela didn't understand that. She believed that I was running away from my problems. I thought otherwise. I needed to painfully remove the band aid off my wound and let it heal.

"_I need this_..." I spoke softly, hugging myself on the titled cool floor, I focused my eyes on the door frame on my sink cabinet, not wanting to look at my mother when I spoke. I felt a gentle palm touch my shoulder but my body still remained in the same direction. Of course, I knew it was my mother who stood behind me; hot tears fluttered down my cheeks to the surface of my mouth; I didn't bother to wipe them. A knot formed my throat and my lips arise into a warm temperature, the whimper I held back never escape from them. My mom turned me from my shoulders to her direction pulling me into a tight hug and wiped her tears a small giggle escaped her peach lips.

"I guess my little Sammykins is growing up." She forced a smile. "It's hard to see you leave without me."

"Mom, I am not 5 anymore please don't call me Sammykins." I smiled while she hugged me and then finally parted away from my arms and put her hands on my shoulders. "I will be fine, I promise I will be back in time for the holidays." I smiled

/

The gray sky poured rain, as if the weather always knew the perfect mood I was in. My mother came along with me to the airport before her brunch with the Sanchez. Some other annoying rich people other than Pamela, my life was surrounded by them and maybe that was the reason I turned out to be this individual I am today. Even if mother wasn't so proud. Pamela always mentioned that the Sanchez had a daughter around my age, and encouraged me to hang out with her, but I never really liked Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez they always sucked out the friendliness out of a room by showing off their money and luxuries, like as they always wanted to be the center of attention. They are like mosquitoes just so thirsty for attention, whenever some other rich person showed off something the Sanchez always came topped it off with something bigger. Like if it was some sort of competition, well, OK it is some sort of competition in high class, but it aggravated me so much, why on earth would I want to meet the product of those two? Mother just wanted to get into the "club" the Sanchez hosted, she wanted me to try a little harder to act my economic status, but I as a rebellious Goth girl I am, and I refused.

My thoughts drifted away as I began to observe the droplets that collected on the back seat limo window, and how it reflected from the traffic lights. It calmed me to enjoy these small simple things in life, like when I was a little girl I used to pick one rain droplet and race with the rest of them. So I did the same, I picked out a droplet and watched in glide down the backseat window. All my bets were for the biggest droplet that seemed to go faster, but all of a sudden the small droplet collected more water and more speed, making it win. I cursed under my breath, I but picked two more. To my second try I won. The window began to fog and I could barely recall the other drops. I placed a finger on the cold glass writing my name in cursive letters and next to it I wrote _Gregor_.

I sighed and ran my fingers across his name; this pain literally hurt my chest. My mind flashed back to all of the memories we shared together since the first day we met in college and graduated together in 2009. I still remember that day when we first met. It was a Tuesday in December, and I was stressed with all of the semester's finals. I have gotten little sleep and drowned myself in coffee to keep be moving. I remember I didn't eat as much either but with the demanding orders of my than best friend Casey I was forced to go to the student shack and buy myself something edible. Casey waited for me on the patio tables while I stepped inside with my greasy unwashed hair tied back into a short stubbed what-you would-call-ponytail. I wore a large grey T-shirt I have gotten from Arizona in one trip to the Grand Canyon (back in the 8th grade), a pair of blue faded jeans with ink stains, and my flip-flops. I had my car keys in one hand along with my cell phone. My face looked as if I had gone on meth or tired every possible drug there is out there. I stepped into the shack and began look for something was acceptable to consume. "Bleh, beef jerky is disgusting" I heard an unfamiliar accent said beside me. Without turning I responded to the think accent voice. "People just don't know what is in these things now in days." I sighed, as my heavy eyes searched for anything ultra-recycle vegetarian. I wanted to get back to my dorm as soon as possible to study for my Spanish final, I couldn't afford a bad grade in that class.

"Not to mention all of the cruelty that is behind it." He added, he shifted his body to my direction. "I am Gregory by the way." I turned to see the where the accent is coming from a tall white haired muscular guy with a black muscle shirt, plaid red and black pj's, and dirty black converse. He wore dark sunglasses in the middle of the night? Who would wear sunglasses in the middle of the night? Apparently this guy named Gregory. He must be stoned or something to be talking to me, no guy approached me even if their life depended on it. Overall I was stunned by his attractive appearance but overall, I was mostly concerned on mine. I felt intimidated by him. Of course he was in his pj's but even in that he looked hot, now I was a hot mess.

"I um, I'm Samantha," I shuddered a little, I was embarrassed to talk to this guy after the way that I looked. I quickly looked for the nearest snack and snatched it so I could buy and leave as soon as possible. "Oh here it is" I avoided eye contact with him and made my way to the line to pay for my item.

"Good choice, but not something I would pick considering I am a vegetarian" he smiled proudly.

"You're a vegetarian too?" I awed at him, I never met a guy who he himself we a vegetarian. Most of them are meat lovers. I look back down at my snack and realized what I just grabbed; it was pork rinds. I turned slightly red from embarrassment. Good going Sam!

"Um, yeah I didn't mean to grab this, I meant to grab something else" I smiled red from embarrassment, why did I have to be so stupid around a cute guy? I couldn't help but feel so nervous around him. Quickly on my feet avoiding eye contact with him I grabbed some Greek yogurt and almond granola bar making my way to the cash register again and paid my snacks, then headed my way out the door to meet with Casey. Casey was on her phone texting her long distanced boyfriend who was in Washington State University. She put her phone on her pocket before she spoke to me.

"What's up? You took a while in there! What took you so- "she was interrupted before she could finish her question. It was Gregory that was calling out my name coming towards us.

"Samantha! I was afraid that I had lost you. You dropped something on the way out the door." He smiled and handed me a folded piece of notebook paper. Casey smiled me and I glanced at her to stop it, which only made her smile more. I knew I had some explaining to her about Gregory, she thought I need someone in my life to complete me and experience love the way she was experiencing with Josh (her boyfriend at the time). Of course didn't think it would get that far with Gregory at the time. I took the piece of paper and examined it, it didn't look anything like mine I was pretty sure I didn't have any paper on me to begin with, so it couldn't have been mine.

"I'm sorry Gregory, this isn't mine" I handed it back to him but he refused putting both hand in front of him.

"How are you sure if you haven't opened it?" He smiled. I opened the folded piece of notebook paper, I noticed it had different handwriting than mine and before I could confirm it wasn't mine, it had a phone number and below it had his name without the "y", so it only said Gregor. "Now are you sure it's not yours?"

"Thanks" I blushed.

We arrived at the airport, I pulled out an umbrella stepping out of the black limo, hovering the umbrella over my head. My driver carried my luggage behind me; my mother pulled out her umbrella and walked up to me giving me a hug and a kiss on my forehead, a bit of tears escaped her eyes before she wiped them and looked at her clock, she was going to be late to brunch and she didn't want to get her new red heels wet in the rain. I frowned, and wished she had at least walked me inside like any good mother would and wait until the plane left. My driver was the only one that walked me all the way inside the building. He helped me carry my suitcase inside. "Good Luck Ms. Manson." He titled his hat to me, grinned at him. No matter how many times I would remind him, he never dared to call me by my first name. "Ronald, I told you to call me Sam, Ms. Manson is Pamela not me." I laughed, he smirked at me and his eyes filled with tears. "Golly, I will miss you Ms. Manson, it will not be the same without you." The tears over flowed his eyes and he wiped them with the back of his arm; he gave me a tight hug. "Want me to wait until your flight gets here Ms. Manson?" at that moment I heard a honk from the limo, it was my mother, she was already late for Pamela.

"No, it's fine. Besides its getting late for mother. You should get going before she hangs you." I forced a smiled. This was a new beginning for me, I was about to leave the place I called home. I had found an apartment with a friend of mine that lived in London. She told me I could stay with her as long as I need until I was able to get on my feet, even if I wasn't going to stay for long. What my mother didn't know was that I was going to move away from Amity from now on, I wasn't sure where I was going to live in London for the rest of my life but I saw this as an opportunity to explore many options before setting my mind into a new place I would call home. Amity just reminded me of Gregor.

I walked up to the counter and bought my ticket to London. A bit of excitement rushed into me of the thought of it. I never have been to London before! It was a whole new experience, and that brand new start, and that was exactly what I needed. Looked at the brochure of London, of all of the special extractions they have our there. I sat down my seat and waiting for my plane to arrive; _flight 66 southwest airlines_, _London UK_ as it said on my ticket. It arrived at 11am glancing at my clock on my cell phone...great! It was 10:05 am I still had about half an hour before my flight gets here. I had to keep myself entertained till then...my eye caught on a group of men in their twenties. Among them was a shaggy haired man who seem to be the leader of this clan. He was laughing along with a group of guys, I'm guessing his friends they seemed to have laughed at a prank they have pulled on some guy who fell asleep on his seat and they suddenly woke him up by pouring water on him. It was an African American man, he worn a dressed pants and tie, like he was a business man or something. The red burette and glasses screamed out geek! He didn't look so pleased, he was angry but he didn't speak up either, he just sat there on his seat looking down his clothes. That dug under my skin, seeing people mistreated for someone's enjoyment! I clenched my teeth and marched up to the group of immature men, what were they high scholars'?

"You guys think this is funny?" I raised my finger at the shaggy haired boy I was observing earlier. His face had frozen for a second, and he look up and down on me by moving just his eyes. His friends howled and whistled at me which aggravated me more! These guys were such pigs! A flirtaeous smirk replaced his surprised one as he glanced at his friends and chuckled

"Yeah, pretty much sweet cheeks..." he shrugged and fist pounded a blonde haired guy with a football jersey. Did that prick just call me sweet cheeks? I shook off the name and looked at him in the eye. By the looks of it this guy seems like he wants to win me over with his charming good looks and sweet talk. I began to feel frustrated. I looked over at the geeky African American man he slowly got up unnoticed as if he no longer wanted to be a part of this. He collected his personal items such as the latest cellular phone models there was out there, his personal silver laptop, and other gadgets and gizmos I wasn't aware what they were.

"I would like to see if you like it too!" I snatched a large McDonald's coke from one of his friends and poured it on his head. I smiled at my accomplishment putting my hands on my hips waiting for his reaction. The African American geek frozen but then started laughing, joined by shaggy guy's friends howling with laughter.

"Your right! This is pretty funny!" I busted out laughing grabbing my stomach, I haven't laughed from quite a while. His eyes heated with anger looking at how everyone including the security guards laughing and pointing at him. The soda dripped from the tips of his hair and his crimson face.

"Oh yeah?" he roared, partially shouted in my face he snatched another drink from one of his friends and poured it completely on me, It was _fucken_ cold! I stood there with my mouth opened with surprise that this jerk actually poured soda back at me! How _dare_ he! He began to laugh at me and fist pounded his friends as the congratulated him for being a jerk! I felt my blood boiling and steam coming out of my ears, I charged towards him tackling him down to the ground. A crowd of people stood around us cheering for me and recording with their electronics. He stood under me as I punched him repeatedly in his face as he covered himself with his arms. When all of a sudden, I got pulled back by a security guard; I began kicking towards the shaggy boy. That _wuss_ never fought back! They cleared the scene and I saw as two other officers picked the little girl up from the ground...

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while… but I have decided to edit my story. It change quite a bit so if you read my previous story please read this one. I will be updating all of the other chapters on this one! I am changing the chapters a bit, and I have to say I like how they are coming out. The plot is still the same so don't worry **** there might still be mistakes in this chapter but I will go back to them when I get the chance and edit them. Please leave a review about your thoughts**

**Thank you for reading!**

**P.s I changed my pen name from Butterflykisses13 to DailySurvivor :) **


End file.
